Subalturn-book 1
by zain.rizwan.94
Summary: A human, a vampire slayer full filling his will but was betrayed by some of his own friends, he ends up as a vampire.when he returns back to the twon he observes the number of his enemies have grown. A thrilling tale of a vampire himself slayer, his love for another slayer girl and his rage for his enemies... The tale is not complete, its continous...


**The Bold Return**

**Dated: 8 July 1997**

**I had no memories left inside, just pain. Pain which was hurting me occasionally from my neck to my whole body, even then I was changed but I wasn't able to move from the ground. I was able to feel dead leaves beneath me, there was no sound of any violence anymore, and there was only silence. Then very suddenly the pain was gone, and this time it didn't come back. I felt the muscles shifting under my body and my sense growing sharp. I was able to hear each and every sound made in the forest, even of those who were in the town beyond the forest road. I could felt the presence of few animals around me, and I was also able to smell, **_**Blood.**_** The smell tightened my throat and made my stomach ache very badly; I was hungry, extremely hungry. My hunger was beyond a normal hunger and I knew it was the very first thing I had to face when I was bitten. **

**Just then a rabbit was passing from my side , he was about to go in his hole, when all the energy in my body came back, I grabbed the rabbit very instantly and bit it so hard that it died on the spot. And then I started to suck blood from the small rabbit, it wasn't peaceful, but it was a pleasure I would liked to owe forever. It was long time when my mind lurched towards my past, my human like past when I hated this thing, the thing I was doing. I trembled and the rabbit slipped from my numb hands, it fell on the ground, and I was even able to hear a small thud. Now the memories were slowly coming back into my hand, the memory of mine when I was once a slayer, and then a face came into my memory. The face I hated the most, the one who had given me the curse he owned. And now I had to live in the dark, hunt and kill like him. But something else instantly came back into my memory, my house. A few of them were about to burn it down, which I was sure I wouldn't had let them because it had great memories of my forefathers, specially my father. I stood up and looked around; I used my powers to search for any other animal near. I needed to feed myself more, I wanted to be strong, strong enough to take all them.**

**A few minutes later I was feeling extra strong and was running towards my house, with speed, a speed which I was sure was not able to show me to a naked eye. I was still able to smell blood when I entered in the town, the street lights of town were out, and almost all the houses were half broken. And there was only the moon on the sky which was illuminating the road with its dull light. I was not far away when I felt a strange smell, a smell of something like burned wood. It was so strong that it was making me dizzy, but I had to move. And when I finally reached near my house, I was shocked and frozen. My house was also a bit broken. There was a fire lit in the centre of the road by some wood, and there were standing those people, I think they shouldn't be said people, as they were undead. Five predators accompanied with three huge wolves, I had killed many wolves before, but these three were ones who were only able to turn on full moon, and that's why they were stronger and larger. One of them sensed my presence and it howled wildly, and all of them looked at me, a wolf was about to charge in my way but the big one stopped him. He signaled the predators and they, just in front of my eyes, burnt down my whole house. The house which was built a century ago, the house in which I had memories. Then there was this strange thing inside me, beyond anger. It had blurred my vision for few milliseconds, then I felt the evil inside me, I took no precautions and just attacked. It was very soon when I noticed that they were weaker than me that was because I was a newborn at that time. I took no mercy and killed them, tore them into pieces, the wolves had decide to wait, but when they saw that I was the only survivor left among the battle between the others, they decided to flee away.**

**I was able to follow them, but a force was stopping me, a force that forced me to look at my burning house. I glanced at my house, and then I looked up at the moon. It was the same, big and white, as same as the day when I was handed the sword, when I agreed to continue what my father left incomplete, when I joined the clan. But they betrayed me, they turned against me. Now all I had was to suffer, until the world live. But I was sure that I was going to leave the humans for a few years, I promised not to harm them, not until I live. But there was a promise I never had to forget, a promise which was being handed from son to son in my family. A promise of not stopping myself being a hunter, even after that I knew that I had turned into **_**Vampire. **_

**The new town**

**Dated: 16 November 2013**

**The sky was greenish blue as Jane step out from her house, from the house where her family had shifted last week. The wind was cold was cold and bitter, it was tearing through the sweater of Jane making her shiver. When she was half way to the school, she wished she had bought a scarf with her. She had entered in the school last week as a stranger, but now she had few friends, but she still hesitated to hang out with them, in fear that she may not be able to keep her secret for a long. She was shifting her books in her locker when her best friend, Emma appeared on her side.**

"**Where are you wondering girl, you didn't came to me to say hi", Emma's voice sweet and velvet.**

"**I was tired; in fact, I was hoping to see you near your locker, staring at the new" she glanced at dark figure of a boy who had shifted in town last month.**

"**It's not that I like him, he's just good for a friendship".**

"**Oh then why don't you just go and say Hi to him?" Jane's mood was lifting; they loved to tease each other.**

**Emma gave Jane a fake punch and said, "I can, but he never gets involved with so many people around here. You know how much he likes to enjoy his time on field".**

"**Is that why you joined cheerleading?" Jane giggled and Emma gasped.**

**They made their way towards their language class when they heard the bell rang.**

**A month had past but still I felt strange and unsafe among so many humans. Even though I was making sure I fed myself from animals on daily basis so I wouldn't be able to lose control but still I was afraid, afraid that someday the need for human blood may rise beneath me, I was able to smell the blood of piteous humans. But the most entertaining thing for me was my friends, when I returned in the town I was hoping to see only humans, but there were so many others, other than a vampire or a werewolf. I didn't approach them; they came to me, because they were aware of history of the town. And they made sure they would not let it happen, what happened eighteen years ago. Two of my best friends, Fred and a girl called Fiona, they were very close to me, I had told them so much about myself and they had told me about theirs. We were in the hall laughing on a private joke (how human say their hearts get broken) when the bell rang.**

"**Hey new guy!" came a voice from behind me and I turned and saw a nerd looking human walking towards me.**

"**By the way my name is Drake Celtic, not 'new guy' ".**

"**Sorry…this is for you, a senior student gave it to me and said this was for you, I didn't knew his name", he handed me a letter carefully sealed with red ink. The seal was looking a bit fresh and strange.**

"**Thanks" I said to the nerd who then turned and walked away, I started tearing off the seal in front of my friend and from inside came a small piece of paper. It said:**

"_**It's been a long time, welcome back home".**_

**Jane was waiting for the sun down before she could go out in woods again, not to feed, but for something she was cursed to do. And when the last line of sun got disappeared behind the hill which was visible from the window, she came to life. She started taking out silver bullets from the side drawer of her wardrobe and started filling her side pockets with them, she took out the silver coated pistol and rested it upon her bed. Then she grabbed out her most favorite weapon, a **_**stake.**_** She was ready. She walked down the hallway, in the same hunter attitude. She paced down the garden and grabbed newly born mistletoe and stuffed them into her empty pocket and charged towards the woods.**

**I had fed myself that morning so I didn't need to fill myself again to out in woods, and I just walked and walked until I was able to see the dark figure of Fred who was leaning on a tree, and Fiona who was bent on a rock sorting out weird looking woods.**

"**Any signal?" I asked as I came to halt.**

"**No, through I herd few cranking of branches faraway from here but no sign of a howl", Fiona looked serious.**

"**I told you guys it's a waste of time, we still have three days until full moon, we should have waited", Fred said in his usual boring tone.**

"**I know, but whoever wrote me that letter is aware that I am in town, I'm not gonna risk anymore time now…what are these?" I looked at the pieces of dirty scratched cloths. **

"**I found them in the woods, this is a sign that they are still revolving around here, I have tried to use my powers on them but I failed. This also gives us a clue that these cloths were of werewolves".**

"**Werewolves? I thought there were only Alphas", but before Fiona could reply me Fred spoke her answer.**

"**A lot of things have changed here mate, we are having more than 1 enemy now of different kinds. That's why I told you to its still dangerous, they may even have few other kinds in their herd. Let's just stop this madness..."**

"**Madness!" and here a lost a bit of control, but I dared not to attack my friends, those who had shared many thing with me.**

"**this madness you speak of Fred is the reason I was turned, is the reason that I was a nobody to myself and still am, I wanted to end this when I was a human and I still want it…If you two think it's dangerous then you two can drop off, I can still handle this"**

"**No!" Fiona gasped, "we're not gonna do that to you, not again. We share our powers together and we know what may happen if we parted".**

**Fiona was right, I needed them. Not just because to full fill my quest, but to feel. Feel that after facing all the trouble in past I still had someone who could just stand beside me and be friendly with me, with a monster. There was a long silence until Fiona heaved away the cloths, and started walking in the woods, Fred and I followed. It wasn't a long walk until we reach a place where there was clearing in the middle and now I knew what to do. I stood in the middle (Fiona and Fred stepped a bit, ready to run at my order); I shut my eyes and waited.**

**I started sensing everything around me, each sound, each breath taken by animals, each smell, and each brain that came in my way, reading them. Understanding them, waiting to see a strange mind**


End file.
